022415JackjackSami
arcaneArtisan2 AA began pestering thersiticalGoldfinger TG at 20:09 -- 08:09 AA: Sami is walking down the halls, headed to look for some food. 08:10 TG: Jack's currently trying to picklock his way into his own room 08:11 AA: Sami walks by, barely noticing. But after a few steps she stops, then turns around slowly. 08:11 AA: She clasps her hands in front of her mouth and squeals in excitement. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! It's you!" 08:12 TG: Jack jumps from startlement! 08:12 TG: "Gah! Oh hey there" 08:12 AA: "You're here! You're really here! And you're safe!" 08:12 TG: Jack looks left and right really fast "I'm... in generally high spirits?" 08:13 TG: Jacks arms in a splint 08:13 AA: Sami moves closer, looking him up and down. "And you're so tall! You must have gotten that from Beau." 08:13 AA: Sami is beaming with pride, until she notices the arm, then her face turns horrified. "Oh no, what happened to your arm?!" 08:14 TG: "I might have jumped off a cliff... I swore I had a parachute though... Umm... who are you?" 08:15 AA: Sami slaps herself in the forehead. "Oh, right, duh, I should've introduced myself! I'm your mom, Sami!" 08:15 AA: "Or I mean....you know, the version from the pre-scratch Universe. Not the lady who raised you, who is also me, but a different me." 08:17 TG: Jack cocks his head sideways "Oh hi! I guess you already know but I'm one of the billion jacks apparently" He does a lighthearted laugh 08:18 AA: Sami gives a disapproving frown. "I still can't believe the me on this side named you 'Jack.' What are the odds?" 08:18 TG: "I should change it to something mysterious... like... Secret agent super dragon" 08:20 AA: "Aww, but you're way too cute for something like that! I've been calling you....'Jackjack.'" Sami smiles affectionately. 08:21 AA: "I was so scared the other Jack had gotten to you though! I kept looking for your name to come up on Pesterchum, but it stayed offline for all those months." Sami looks sad. 08:22 TG: "Oh great my alternate dimension mother thinks i'm cute... Most call me JackJack as is..." Jack taps his foot "Oh I was on a secret mission so I needed radio silence... Sorry to worry you!" 08:24 AA: "Well of course I think you're cute! Both my sons are as adorable as two kittens driving a tiny car!" She smiles again. You can practically see the hearts radiating off of her. 08:25 AA: Sami's smile fades as she gets serious for a moment. "Your other mom didn't make it to this side, I'm afraid. She died fighting the other Jack." 08:25 TG: Jackjack laughs "I'm now cute. I'm manly as hell!" He makes tiny t-rex arms flailing 08:25 TG: "Oh i've talked to her already" 08:26 AA: "Oh....no, that was probably the ghost of a Beau from another timeline. A timeline where he was a boy." 08:26 TG: "Oh thats what I ment. It's ok in a not very ok sort of way... this game doesn't take lightly to players" 08:26 AA: "He and I are dating, and genetically I imagine he's still your father, but the one whose....ectoplasm, I guess, you were made from died a hero." 08:27 AA: "But she was really brave and you're so lucky to have her as a mom!" 08:28 TG: Jack scratches his chin "So... maybe you can answer this then... how did 2 females make a male?" 08:30 AA: "Oh....I don't really know how it works, exactly. I wasn't part of the ectobiology team. It's some sort of in-game supertech." 08:30 AA: "I guess it IS sort of weird though. If it were just DNA mixing, there wouldn't have been a Y chromosome to work from, right?" 08:31 TG: Jackjack shrugs "Maybe there was a scrap of dna left around or something" 08:32 AA: "Yeah, I dunno. Scarlet might know, she was the one who did the ectobiology. But she might just know how to work the machine, not how it works." 08:35 TG: "Guess I'll have to ask her then..." Jackjack shakes his head "Off this subject... how are you? You going somewhere?" 08:35 AA: "Oh, not exactly. I was looking for some food. Or an alchemiter, maybe, so I can make my own." 08:36 AA: "And then I was going to see if Doir could hack his way past these security doors so I could claim one of these rooms while I'm here." 08:36 TG: "Oh that's simple enough. i'm just messing around with my lock to see if I can level up on my lockpicking" 08:37 TG: "Do you want the alchemiter or do you want the galley?" 08:38 AA: "I dunno. The galley I guess. Other than food I've been trying to stay away from alchemiters the last few years anyway." 08:39 TG: Jackjack motions this way "it's down this way. its pretty much stocked with everything" 08:42 AA: "Ah, okay. I had a bit of a feeling this was the right direction to head!" Sami smiles. 08:42 AA: "It's a Breath thing I think....knowing which way to go even when you don't really know what you're looking for." 08:42 AA: "It's taken me a while to figure that out though." 08:43 TG: Theyre there! "Is it a breath thing? I happen to be a breath player apparently." 08:43 AA: "Oh, are you? What's your class?" 08:44 TG: "Knight. Which I guess is ok" 08:45 AA: "Oh, yeah. Nate's a Knight. He's probably the strongest out of all of us, except maybe Rilset." 08:45 TG: "So knights are super strong?" 08:46 AA: "Any class can be super strong in the right hands. Heck, one of our strongest fighters for the longest time was Katie, and she's a Sylph." 08:47 AA: "Knights are built around defending the people they care about. And that means plenty of power to hold their own if things come down to a scuffle. But it's not all about fights." 08:47 TG: Jackjack starts typing into his wristy thingy 08:48 TG: "This is good news..." 08:48 TG: "Oh what did you want to eat Sami?" 08:49 AA: "Oh, I hadn't really thought about it. Do they anything spicy?" 08:50 TG: "They have a few prepackaged curry mixes in there..." 08:51 AA: "Mmmm. I forgot about prepackaged foods....I think I got spoiled from my time on the ark. But I guess it'll do!" 08:52 TG: "Sorry I have no idea how to cook outside of microwave dishes... unless you mean grilling" Jackjack throw a packet into the microwave 08:53 AA: "I know how to cook a pretty good stew, but we've had that on LOCAS for the last week or something. Otherwise I'd offer to make you a batch. If we're here for a while I'll definitely make you a pot sometime later this week though!" 08:54 TG: "That would be awesome. I haven't had a good home cooked meal in awhile" He flashes a quick smile 08:56 AA: "It'll be fun!" Sami smiles back. "Like a real family dinner!" 08:58 TG: Jackjack pours the food into a bowl and hands it over. "I'll bring the biscuits!" 08:59 AA: "Oh! Have you figured out how to fly yet? I'd love to teach you to fly if you haven't." 08:59 AA: "I had to use a broom when I first started, but I think that was just a psychological crutch. Balish was able to fly without any sort of tool at all, so I'll bet you could too." 08:59 TG: Jackjack laughs "Why do you think my arms hurt? I think I need some major leveling up first" 09:00 AA: Sami shakes her head. "It's not as hard as it seems at first. I was flying before the end of my first world." 09:00 TG: Jackjack raises an eyebrow "It isn't?" 09:01 AA: "You'll probably fall on your face a few times, but once you get the hang of it, it's easy." 09:01 AA: "Especially if you ever flew on Derse, or Prospit, or whichever it is you dream on." 09:01 AA: "You've just got to call on Breath to lift you up, then the motions are the same." 09:02 AA: She smiles wide. "Anyway, you're not likely to get hurt in lessons if you've got a goddess holding onto the handlebars!" 09:03 AA: "I'll understand if you want to wait until this is healed though." She indicates his arm sling." 09:03 TG: "I would be glad to have some lessons... cause... I was able to turn on the flight... but... it didnt exactly work... I'd be glad for a goddess such as yourself helping me though!" 09:03 AA: (( That last quotation mark was a mistake )) 09:05 AA: "Then yeah, let's do it! Let's get you to Seriad or Rubi and have them look at that arm, and if they give you the go ahead we can start tomorrow morning!" 09:09 TG: "No offense... I think it's a little too early to use Rubi as a white mage... is seriad any good?" 09:10 AA: "Yeah. She's not quite as powerful at Light as Katie is at Time, but she's worked a lot more on the magical/support side of her role. Katie's worked more at being a fighter." 09:11 TG: Jackjack nods "still a healer... although Rubi might need the training..." 09:11 TG: ((how does ll feel about rping with yourself?)) 09:12 AA: (( She is against it. )) 09:12 AA: (( I wasn't intending to do this as an RP anyway though. Just an offscreen dealie. )) 09:12 AA: "Really I think it would be a good idea to get them both in on it, so Rubi can watch Seriad at work and learn from her." 09:12 TG: "That's a good idea..." 09:15 AA: "I wish I understood healing magic better. But I think that it's probably something forbidden from Witches." 09:16 AA: "I wonder if Knights could heal themselves though? I bet they would have trouble healing other people, but self-healing might be doable." 09:16 TG: "How WOULD you heal with wind though? it doesn't seem like a windy thing to do" 09:17 AA: "Breath isn't just wind. It's....everything. The Colonel--that is to say, my sprite who is also my dad, not your mom--once told me that "Breath is Life, but not in the way that Life is Life." 09:17 AA: "It's like....energy. The energy in all things. And the movement of that energy from one place to the other." 09:18 TG: Jackjack starts typing into the wristy thing again 09:18 AA: "And it's also Direction, and Intuition, and a bunch of other things too." 09:18 TG: "...man and i thought the classes were just "oh hey you're special. you can do this too" 09:19 AA: "They are, kind of, but really....I've studied this stuff a lot over the last five years. And the more I look at it, the more I think that it's not really right to think of classes or aspects the way they work in video games." 09:20 AA: "Like your Class doesn't tell you what powers you're going to get per se. It tells you what you are, or what you can be. Not just when using powers, but like....as a person." 09:20 AA: "And your Aspect is like the idiom through which who you are presents itself? Maybe? I don't know, I haven't written this down or thought about the words that well." 09:21 AA: "I am the Witch of Breath. Even when I am not performing witchcraft or doing the Windy Thing, I am still being the Witch of Breath. Or aspiring to being her." 09:23 AA: "And you," she points to Jack, "are the Knight of Breath. Or can become the Knight of Breath. Sometimes the game is telling you who you are, and sometimes it's telling you what you can be, and I'm not sure which one it's doing for you yet." 09:24 TG: Jackjack looks lost 4 minutes ago "I think i'll figure this out eventually" 09:24 AA: "Heh. Yeah. Sorry. I've been trying to teach myself this stuff for five years. I didn't mean to get you in over your head." 09:24 TG: "So it became your hobby so to speak?" 09:25 AA: "On the bright side, you're a Breath player. Intuition should come naturally to you. Even if you never fully understand what's going on, you should always have at least some idea of what to do about it." 09:25 AA: "Oh, no....my hobby is art. I guess you could say it became more like my job." Sami looks a little sheepish. "I made a lot of mistakes in the pre-scratch and I didn't want to repeat them....plus I sort of got recruited into a job offer that I don't think I can refuse." 09:26 TG: "That seem's about right. I usually go with the flow until something starts going wrong..." Jackjack stops typing "Is it with other jack?" 09:30 AA: Sami's face gets serious. "No." She shakes her head. "No." Her eyes widen in emphasis. "NO. Never. He killed your mother. He eviscerated and left my dreamself frozen in the moment of death for months. He killed so many of my friends, turned others against the rest of us, and did so GLEEFULLY." Sami shakes her head again, this time more sad than emphatic. "I would FIND a way to refuse, if it were w 09:30 AA: ith him." 09:31 AA: "Have you met Libby?" 09:32 TG: "I haven't met anyone from your group but nate I think..." 09:32 AA: "Libby's not technically from our group. She's an ally, but she predates us by a long time. They call her the Oracle. I'm kind of-sort of her apprentice." 09:34 AA: "She's one of the Twinks. Lily's mom, if you've met Lily." 09:35 TG: "Yup Lily's the pale as a ghost one. Recently got cyborg eyes as well. What do you mean sort of apprentice?" 09:39 AA: "Tough to explain. I've got a sort of cosmic NDA at work here. But basically 'Higher Management'" She makes air quotes when she says this, "has decided I'm the best backup for her, so I'm sort of following in her footsteps, and working with her on a few things. She tells me stuff or teaches me stuff, more to keep me from getting myself killed or bungling everything up than because I've earned her 09:39 AA: respect though." 09:40 AA: "So I spent the last five years studying hard in her library to try to make up for all the stuff I don't know." 09:44 TG: "That seems like either the best or the worst job ever... and here I thought burger flipper was as far as I was going to go" 09:45 AA: "Heh. Well, you don't want to follow in my footsteps on this one. I think I'll be okay with the job itself if I ever end up taking over for her, but some of the things that had to happen to get me here..." Sami lets the sentence trail off without elaborating. 09:50 TG: "Fair enough..." looks like he's munching on a carrot "anyway I should get back to unlocking my room. See you again soon?" 09:51 AA: "Yeah! Tomorrow morning for flying lessons, right?" 09:52 TG: "Right. Bright and... ok not early i'm going to sleep in." 09:54 AA: "Hehe. I like to sleep in, too. I'm surprised your Colonel Heston lets you get away with it--mine didn't." 09:55 TG: "My mom doesn't... but I haven't seen her for quite some time now" 09:56 AA: "Oh. I'm sorry." Sami's face droops in sympathy. "It's weird, isn't it? You resent all that structure and discipline for so many years, and then when they can't do it anymore you start to really miss it, huh?" 09:56 AA: "My dad's still around as my Sprite....but he hasn't really been able to do the Dad thing for me for a long time." 09:56 TG: "...I do really miss those early morning runs..." 09:57 AA: "Yeah. And I'll bet you NEVER thought you'd say that! It was obstacle courses, for me." 09:58 TG: "That was straight after the run. Then a 4 minute break for water then through the mud for drinking said water... bluh" 09:58 AA: "Haha. Wow, I really can't imagine me ever doing that. Things must have been really different for Sami on this side." 10:00 TG: "She was rather strict... Maybe she knew about the game?" 10:03 AA: "Maybe so. They tell me she was a really fierce and brutal warrior though....like they said she cut off trolls' horns." Sami pouts a little when she says this. "It just sounds so cruel! I can't imagine what brought her to the point she was willing to do that." 10:03 AA: "But I guess maybe war brings out the worst in everyone." 10:04 TG: Jackjack shifty eyes left and right 10:05 TG: "I... might use a few horns as weapons" 10:05 AA: Sami sighs. "You're not going to take any of your teammates' horns, are you?" 10:07 TG: "I don't plan on it... Unless they die then I might have to. Imagine taking the Queen of earths horns. That would be...terrible nevermind" 10:08 AA: "That's your sister, Jack!" Sami sounds aghast. 10:08 TG: "I'm completely joking! I wouldn't unless she suggested it!" 10:10 AA: Sami tuts and shakes her head. 10:11 AA: "Just be nice to your teammates, Jackjack. We're in this together, and there's no way we're going to survive this if we turn on each other." 10:11 TG: "I'm not going to do anything bad I swear. Last thing I want to do is die" 10:12 AA: "See that you don't. It would make me really upset to lose you and Darmok." She looks pouty again. 10:13 TG: Jackjack paps her head 10:13 TG: "stop that 10:13 AA: "I know I'm not the woman who raised you, but I'm still so proud of both of you, you know that right?" She pats him on the shoulder. Or tries to, but he's like a foot taller than her and it ends up being a bit awkward. 10:13 TG: " 10:16 TG: "Yes mother." he says it sarcastically 10:16 AA: Sami giggles a little and smiles. 10:17 AA: "You've got to come to the ark with me next time I visit Beau so you can meet him! I know technically he's a different person from the girl you were made from, but....in a lot of ways he's still your father!" 10:19 TG: "Oh of course! I need to see this fancy ship anyway. Oh and say high to the tumbleweed person" 10:19 TG: ((*Hi)) 10:20 AA: "Great! Once the Space players join us, I'll get one of them to arrange transportation for us!" 10:22 AA: Sami finishes her meal. 10:22 TG: Jackjack nods "Sure thing." he looks behind him "sorry sami I really need to get into my room before betzy breaks" 10:23 AA: "Oh, yeah, sorry. I've kept you out way later than I meant to." 10:23 AA: "Have a good night, Jack! And good luck on 'leveling up' your skills." 10:23 AA: She goes to shake his hand, but then thinks shrugs and goes for a hug. 10:24 TG: Jack smiles and gives a hug return. but lifts her up since tall guy is tall 10:24 AA: Sami laughs. "That is no way to treat your mother! I swear, both my sons are giants." 10:25 TG: "Too bad. find a space player to make you taller" he laughs and lets her back down 10:25 TG: "I'll see you tomorrow!" 10:25 TG: He heads out 10:25 AA: "See you then!"